


Welcome to the Earth Carnival, bRoThEr!

by l4ugh1ngS0ngs (GYPAFY)



Series: Adventures On Earth [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Carnival, Carnivalstuck, M/M, laughingSongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/l4ugh1ngS0ngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone goes to a carnival, and John has his prankster's gambit to consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Earth Carnival, bRoThEr!

Originally, John and Karkat had both thought it would be a good idea. Take everyone to the carnival, lighten the mood, and let the trolls see more of human culture.

Now, Gamzee could not be found, Kanaya almost killed someone manning a booth, and Terezi was 'BR1NG1NG JUST1C3 TO 4LL TH4T H4V3 B33N WRONG3D BY TH3S3 C4NDY-C4N3 P3OPL3 B3H1ND TH3 COUNT3RS.'

While Karkat was being 'sane' and screaming at everyone to compose themselves and 'FUCKING GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!' John still had his prankster’s gambit to consider.

The idea struck as they were searching for Gamzee and John caught sight of a rather large dunk tank that didn't seem to have an attendant.

"Karkat! Karkat! I need you to close your eyes for a minute," John said with a mischievous smirk. Karkat didn't notice.

"Why in grubfucking hell would I do that? We're looking for Gamzee remember? Gog knows what he’s done by now…" Karkat replied, pushing John to the side.

"I just need you to close them…for a surprise!" John said, turning Karkat around.

"Fine…" Karkat grumbled. He shouldn't be so trusting. Anything could happen with his eyes closed. Gog damn John and the tiny, tiny flushcrush Karkat maybe, possibly had on him.

Once Karkat had closed his eyes, John put his hand over his eyelids and started steering Karkat in the direction of the large dunk tank. If Karkat had been so offended by a bucket just lying around his house, imagine what would happen if he found himself inside one! 

John let out a small giggle. Now he had to get Karkat onto the platform…

"Okay so…keep your eyes closed! But climb up this ladder and sit down."

Karkat mumbled something under his breath, but did as John had said. John was smiling like an idiot. He positioned himself so that he could easily hit the target that would send Karkat into the cold water below.

"Open you eyes!"

"What the fu-" John hit the target and Karkat fell into the deep pool. John was laughing hysterically. The face that Karkat had made! He had given the troll just enough time to register his surroundings to know that he was plunging right into a gigantic bucket! Filled with freezing water! Haha! John was the master of pranking! He ruled the pranking school! He was better at pranking than Nic Cage was at acting! He-

Why wasn't Karkat out yet?

John had been sure that Karkat would have been screaming obscenities before he could possibly get to the Nic Cage reference…

Concerned, John peered though the see-through glass surrounding the pool of Karkat's watery humiliation. 

Karkat was violently flailing around. John seemed to think this was hilarious, before he realized that it was probably because he couldn't get out.

Well, fuck.

\---MEANWHILE IN KARKAT'S MIND---

I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT FUCKER WHY AM I SUCH A STUPID FUCKING MORON NOW IM GOING TO DIE WHILE IN A FUCKING BUCKET JUST FOR JOHN'S STUPID LITTLE PRANKSTERS GAMBIT IT REALLY WOULDV'E BEEN A BETTER IDEA TO AT LEAST PEAK TO SEE WHERE HE WAS TAKING ME I JUST DON'T GET WHY EVERYTHING HAS TO BE SO RETARDED ABOUT THAT FUCKING HUMAN WHY AM I SO FUCKING STUPID WAS IT REALLY FUCKING NECESSARY TO HAVE ME FALL IN A BUCKET HE COULD OF AT LEAST DONE THE RESPECTABLE THING AND DROWNED ME IN A LAKE OR SOMETHING WHY-

Karkat felt a warm hand trying to grab at him. He pushed away. Nope. John would not do anything else to him.

That Karkat realized John was quite possibly the only hope if he didn't want to drown. He grabbed onto the hand and let John pull him over the edge of the thing. He then ineloquently slipped on the wet grass and got the wind knocked out of him as he fell to the ground.

"Karkat!" John yelled, before kneeling on the ground next to the troll. John's eyes quickly darted to the side. The small crush that John had completely ignored was getting stronger.

He really wanted to kiss Karkat. 

So he did. 

John leaned over Karkat, and kissed him right on the lips. But it was short lived.

John's mind was buzzing. Karkat had probably not wanted to kiss him, especially after being thrown into a cold dunk tank where he had almost drowned. Karkat was now staring at him extremely quizzically.

"Uh, mouth to mouth resuscitation!" John blurted. Karkat raised an eyebrow.

So, John had…pushed him to go into a gigantic bucket-thing, and then John had gone into said bucket-thing and rescued him. Then John kissed him? And then John blurted a random human term that Karkat had never heard before...

Karkat needed to get his feeling sorted out before he even considered putting together intricate insults to scar John's delicate human brain.

But that kiss…was nice. And it only left Karkat wanting more. Unfortunately, Karkat happened to be unceremoniously pinned between John's skinny arms. And his chest hurt.

Karkat tried to convey his desires with the expression on his face. It was blatantly obvious that he was doing a terrible job, but John still seemed to realize what Karkat meant.

This time their lips met in the middle.

And again, to both boys’ despair, the kiss was short lived. This is because a drastically loud 'honk' sounded into their ears.

Both boys proceeded to rub their ears while staring incredulously at Gamzee and his polka-dotted friend with similar face paint. 

"I told you motherfucker!" He yelled to the clown, slinging an arm around the slightly frightened man's shoulders.

"Didn't I tell you! I said that my best motherfuckin friend, and the blue boy would get together!" Gamzee continued. He then took his hand off of the clown, and wrapped the smaller troll boy into a one-sided hug.

"See! Earth isn't so bad," Gamzee said. Karkat hesitated before grumbling out his answer.

"I was thrown into a gigantic pail. Full of freezing water."

Gamzee slowly turned his head around to see the halfway-empty dunk tank. His eyes widened. He then slowly stood up, looked back at Karkat, turned to John, and slowly looked back to Karkat again.

The expression on Gamzee's face clearly read: 'Do you want me to go crazy-clown-massacre on this psychopath?' 

The clown, who had nervously been staring at Gamzee the entire time, slowly backed away.

But Karkat sent Gamzee a small smile and shook his head just slightly. He then turned to John and kissed the other boy like he would never have the chance again.

The conversation of an amused Dave and a confused Terezi was lost with the wind.

"Why would John do that? Especially while trying to win his flushcrush's heart. That would've never worked in troll culture. They'd probably cull you on the spot. That was borderline pornographic."

"......I know Tz. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Also! People of ao3! I want to know what you want me to write! Please comment suggestions of what John and Karkat (Or any homestuck pairing really, I'm willing to try new things,) should do next!


End file.
